


Bare

by Zenaida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, in which amélie and gabriel make out in the common lounge of the talon hq, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: Gabriel finally takes off his mask for Amélie, after about a month of officially being in a relationship. Things quickly escalate.





	

“Aren’t you afraid?” he said, confused at the blank stare on her face. Multiple, dark eyes scanned her features, watching for any sort of reaction.

He got one when the spider lifted her hand and rested it on his cheekbone. Her yellow eyes seemed to soften, and her painted burgundy lips parted and let out a soft sigh, and then a chuckle.

“No, mon amour. Je t'aime, peu importe ce que tu ressembles.”

His brows furrowed at the French, but quickly relaxed at the feeling of her plump lips on his. He lightly bit down on her bottom lip with his fangs, her taste intoxicating. This was the first time he had really kissed Amélie. Whenever they had “kissed” before, it had been a small peck on his mask, or a ghost of said mask on her hand. But this was so much different. There was no plastic in the way this time, it was skin-on-skin and he could feel her tepid mouth on his and her chilly fingers in his hair and god was it wonderful.

As they both pulled away for a breath of air, his ciela smiled and pressed her forehead to his. Her gentle touches made his heart pound in his chest, and his mind became fuzzy with her kisses. It was like he was high on the best drug he’d ever tried, and he was loving every single second of it.

Amélie carefully moved closer, and let out a gasp as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap. She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing another peck on his lips. He gently kissed the corner of her mouth, then on her jawline, and then on the underside of her jaw. “Gabriel,” she murmered, voice breathy and soft, “s'il vous plaît.”

He recognized that piece of her native language, and complied with her demand, pressing more kisses along her neck and melting at her whine as he sucked a bright purple bruise right on the crook of her neck. The skin there was so smooth, and so delicate that he needed to drink in that beautiful blue for only a few seconds before he left a mark.

Her perfume smelled of violets and citrus fruit, and that mile-long hair of hers had a mild floral scent. It was driving him crazy as he pressed his lips all over her long neck, eventually coming back to her face and kissing her on the mouth. Amélie pressed her tongue against his mouth, and, careful of his teeth, he allowed her in, tangling his tongue with hers.

Tender hands wandered over the muscles on Gabe’s back, then kneading at the ones on his chest. He found his own roaming from her waist to her hips, and then to her hair, letting it down from her ponytail to flow around them. Warm smooches and quiet groans filled the air. His head spun as he was hypnotized by her lips and her hands, becoming dizzy from the long pauses in oxygen.

“Obtenen una habitación, los amantes.”

Both lovers jumped noticably as the Mexican dialect rang out. Amélie quickly climbed off of him and onto the couch, blushing hard. Gabriel managed a gruff, “Sombra, how long were y–”

“Save it, Gabe. You and Araña are kind of making out in the common area, where anyone can see you,” she chuckled.

Gabe’s blush only got brighter, glaring at her with all six eyes. He knew Sombra already had photos of him without his mask, he had seen the pictures himself, so he knew she wouldn’t be alarmed by his appearance.

“Alright, you two have fun. I’ll be in the kitchen, let me know if you’re going to want some jalepeño poppers…or condoms,” she chuckled, and sauntered out of the room.

“It would be a shame if something happened to her on the next mission,” Amélie said in her distress, “a real pity.”

Gabe chuckled. “She can know our personal relations like the back of her hand, but she doesn’t give two shits about information that is actually important.” He watched as she stood up, walking off to the doorway. His eyes automatically slinked down to her waist, and then landed on those swinging hips.

“Are you coming, mon chér?” she said, giggling at his flustered expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> “No, mon amour. Je t'aime, peu importe ce que tu ressembles.” = “No, my love. I love you no matter what you look like.”  
> “s'il vous plaît“ = “please”  
> “Obtenen una habitación, los amantes.” = “Get a room, lovers.”  
> “araña” = “spider”  
> “mon chér” = “my darling”


End file.
